Una oportunidad para amar
by Crazy-DxC.vampire
Summary: ...


**ho0la mundo, les tengo una noticia y es... ya voy a acabar el capitulo de the mystery house :D bno bno algo asi xDD y como estoy un poko trist se me ocurrio esto, que exactamente no se si me quedo bn o mal xDD ustdes diganme ._.**

**o0o0o0**

**Pov´s de Courtney**

¿Acaso mi vida tiene que ser infeliz? se que me falta algo... y eso que tengo todo lo que alguien quisiera en este mundo... pero siento que algo falta.. dentro de mi corazón, exacto, amor... es lo que necesito, pero yo se que por tener todo los chicos solo quieren eso... yo no... desearía mtener a alguien por lo que soy no por lo que tengo... alguien q jure amarme por siempre pase lo que pase... pero se queeso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y nadamas, odio mi vida tan... perfecta, como quisiera ser alguien normal con una vida normal, ya que mi vida es pura infelicidad apart porq mis padres se van adivorciar, perfecto¡ q mas puedo tener en esta vida... aparte de infelicidad y desamor... solo quero una oportunidad de amar o ser amada

-es mejor que vaya a despejar mi mente-dije decidida a cambiar mis pensamiento por solo uninstante

Me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, pero... ahi van otravez a discutir, cada vez me desesperan mas, no los aguanto... es horrible escuchar a tus padres gritandose uno al otro pero mas horrible es que... se pelean por unos problemas tan estupidos... esperen nadamas que esto nunca los escuche decir...

-todo esto es por tu culpa-decia mi padre muy enojado

-en primera no fue mi culpa, y en segunda tu tambie quisiste que asi fuera, o me equivoco?-les respondio agresivamente mi madre

-si, te equivocas y mucho, yo nunca pense en tener a una niña que tan solo este por ahi molestando a todos, como desearia que nunca hubiera nacido-dijo mi papá

-eres un estupido, nunca digas eso, crees que yo tambien lo deseaba?, todo esto paso por un tonto error...-y eso fue lo unico que escuche porque sali corriendo de ahi, senti como enpezaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos, nadamas eso me faltaba... que mis padres decearan que yo no hubiera nacido...entonces por que me crearon

Corri y corri a lo que las piernas me daban, pero mi vida tiene un sin fin de cosas,si, choque con alguien que no crei tan feliz de la vida como yo...

-courtney te sientes bien...-decia aquella persona

-sii...duncan?-dije volviendo a la realidad...la cruel y verdad realidad

-si... me vas a decir como t sientes o deseas seguir preguntando cosas si sentido...-respondio como siempre, al parecer no a cambiado

-nunca vas a cambiar verdad,como sea no te interesa-dije a punto de irme

-pues... tienes razon pero... se como eres, te conosco...¿fueron tus padres?- si, el me conoce como nadie en mi vida, pero esa pregunta me llego al corazon, al parecer le metio otro puñal,que no contuve las ganas de llorar desesperadamente

-si, fueron ellos... ellos-y seguia llorando,parecia una ñina a la que no le cumplieron sus caprichos pero en fin

-tranquila courtney, quieres hablar de esto...-dijo muy comprensivo y yo solo asenti con la cabeza-aver dime... que fue lo que escuchaste?

-pues... que no querian que yo naciera-dije un poco triste pero mas que eso furiosa

-tus padres estan locos, que tu nacieras es lo mas feliz que me a pasado, no solo a mi, sino a todos nosotros-respondio casi gritando y muy agitado,pero reaccionó de lo que dijo

-es... es enserio duncan- dije mas alivia, al parecer alguien si me quiere...

-claro que si,ademas solo date una oportunidad de vivir como tu quieras, alado de alguien que... te ame-dijo acercandose mas a mi

-pues... tienes razon, solo quiero ser feliz y ser libre-respondi muy feliz, porqué al parecer duncan era de ayuda-tan solo quiero a alguien que ame para sie...-si, me besó,lo impediria pero no quiero,algo me dice q no pero me gusta mucho esto... ahora tengo todo lo que nesecito

-courtney siempre te ame y amaré tan solo dame una oportunidad...que dices?-decia nervioso tras la respuesta

-claro que si, solo quiero ser feliz y **tener una oportunidad para amar**- dije como nunca me habia sentido antes...todo quedo sellado en un beso a la luz de la luna...


End file.
